The present invention is directed to RFID tags and using RFID tags to locate objects.
Small gadgets such as keys, glasses, etc. are prone to being overlooked and thus people spend significant amounts of time searching for and locating these objects. Multiple positioning products currently are available to address assist in determining an objects location. Some positioning products use lights or audio signals to indicate a target objects location. Such positioning products guide the users in finding target objects by changing the volume of sounds or color, or light intensity, with the indicator changing as the positioning product gets nearer or further from the target object. Other positioning products use a GPS device to obtain GPS location information of the target objects, and convey the GPS location information to a user device. Since lights, audio signals and GPS devices consume additional amounts of power, the conventional positioning products use large antennas and batteries to supply adequate power for the positioning products to operate.
The large antennas and batteries also effect the size of the positioning devices. For example, it is not convenient or practical to attach a bulky positioning device to a small object such as a pair of glasses or a set of keys, nor would it be convenient to use a small object with a bulky positioning device attached to it.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have an object position locating device that consumes less power, takes up less space, and does not require a large or bulky receiver/transmitter on the object to be located.